Vs. Croconaw
Vs. Croconaw is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 10/14/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben travel along a forest route across Blue Rock Isle, heading to the port town to take a ferry to Cianwood Island. Dawn: I find it highly inconvenient that Red Rock Isle didn’t have a ferry out to Cianwood. Ben: Yeah, sorry about that. I know you have stuff that you want to do, but… Dawn: Think nothing of it. I learned from experience that each member of a travel group has their own wants, needs and desires. To prevent you from pursuing an avenue simply to satisfy me is unacceptable. Ben: Hear that, Silver? “Unacceptable.” Dawn: And just what is that supposed to insinuate? Silver: Nothing. Just a joke between the two of us. Dawn: I am glad you two are getting along. It seems as if my solitary day in the hospital was a good bonding experience for the two of you. The group passes by a bridge leading to a smaller island territory, where a tower of green energy erupts from. The group stops in a halt, observing the incident. Dawn: Was that, a Grass Pledge? Silver: It certainly looked like one. Ben: A Grass Pledge? There are only a handful of people who can use those moves! Let’s check it out! Ben takes off running across the bridge, as Silver and Dawn follow shortly after. Barry and his Torterra take on Carl the Pledge Guru and his Venusaur. Venusaur has no seed coming out of its flower, revealing it is male. Torterra charges in with its tree covered in a green energy Wood Hammer, swinging it down at Venusaur. Venusaur uses Vine Whip, catching Wood Hammer and stopping it. Carl: I’m surprised your Torterra took the first Grass Pledge. But it won’t survive a second one. Barry: Don’t give up, Torterra! Show them your Grass Pledge! Torterra glows with a green aura, as it stomps the ground. Green energy circles form along the ground, a tower of grass energy rising up directly in between Torterra and Venusaur. Venusaur maneuvers his vine out of the way, avoiding the attack completely. Venusaur lifts Torterra off the ground and tosses it away, it crashing down. Carl: Grass Pledge. Venusaur stomps the ground, as several waves of Grass Pledge towers break from the ground, traveling towards Torterra. The circle forms underneath Torterra, rising up and sending it flying. Torterra crashes down from the sky defeated. Barry: Torterra! Barry runs over to Torterra, who is down and out. Carl: The strong bond between you two allowed you to tap into the power needed. However, this power comes with a steep learning curve, and cannot simply be perfected in one go. It will take much training for you to fully control its power. Barry: (Humbled) I, thank you for teaching me this move. Dawn: Barry! Ben, Dawn and Silver arrive, Dawn and Silver astonished to see Torterra defeated. Silver: Should’ve figured it’d be you. Barry: Silver! I can’t believe you came here after my defeat! We were so close to mastering Grass Pledge! Ben looks at Carl. Ben: Are you the one who taught him the move? Carl: I am Carl, known as the Pledge Guru. Despite my best efforts to remain isolated from society, young trainers like him keep finding me. Ben: That’s because the Pledge moves are considered some of the rarest and versatile moves out there! You have to teach me them as well! Carl: (Groans) Such arrogance. If I do, you shall tell no one that I am here. Ben: Promise. Carl: Now, this move can only be taught to a Pokémon that is given out as a Starter Pokémon by regional professors. Ben: (Expression dropping) Oh. I, uh, yeah no, sure. I just, have to use the bathroom first. Is there one in your cabin? Carl points out into the forest, Ben laughing sheepishly. He then takes off in that direction, disappearing. Silver looks suspicious, as Barry sprays Torterra down with a Hyper Potion. Torterra grimaces from it. Barry: I know it hurts. But you’ll feel better soon, don’t worry. Dawn: If you don’t mind me asking, how does the Pledge move work? I know that they transfer their elemental energy into the ground. Carl: It isn’t as simple as that. Pokémon are naturally attuned to nature, and to their own inner strength. However, this inner strength cannot be accessed without a trainer present. And this version of the power dissipates in the air. So they release the energy through their feet, which is grounded and allows for easily transferable energy. Depending on the control of their inner strength depends on the power and versatility of it. Silver: In essence, it displays the true bond between trainer and Pokémon. It is similar to moves like Frenzy Plant in power. Carl: But Grass Pledge is weaker and limited to the ground, but it can be used repeatedly and in combination. Frenzy Plant is for those who desire raw power, while the Pledge moves focuses on a trainer’s flexibility in battle. Silver: (Looking at Barry) You seem more like the Frenzy Plant type. Hence your usage of it in the past. Barry: Yeah, well I lost to you cause we couldn't keep attacking. With this move, we can utilize our speed without having to slow down at all. Right buddy? Torterra: (Still weak) Tor. Ben: I’m back! Ben rushes back, laughing sheepishly. Ben: Sorry about that. Now, if we can begin. Terraspin, it’s battle time! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Terraspin the Blastoise. Terraspin: Blast! Silver: (Suspicious) Did you always have that on hand? Ben: (Hastily) Of course I did! Terraspin is one of my oldest Pokémon from the beginning of my journey! I think it would be a great choice for a Water Pledge! Carl: (Groans) Fine. Croconaw. Carl opens a Pokéball, choosing Croconaw. Croconaw: Croco. Croconaw glows with blue energy, as towers of water burst from the ground, approaching Terraspin. Ben: Terraspin, use Mirror Coat! Terraspin glows with a multi-colored aura as it takes Water Pledge, bracing itself. Terraspin then fires an energy blast back, blasting Croconaw away. Ben: Alright Terraspin. We have to focus our water power like that. Use Water Pledge! Terraspin glows blue, as a small tower of water rises from the ground. Ben and Terraspin watch in disbelief, as Carl scoffs. Carl: Not enough energy. Try training with that one. Barry: Me? Ben: Then let's get to it. End Scene Ben, Terraspin, Barry and Torterra train, which Terraspin retracted into its shell and spinning with Rapid Spin. Torterra knocks it away with Wood Hammer, as Terraspin halts itself in the air and unleashes a Blizzard. Barry: Torterra, use Grass Pledge! Torterra glows with green energy, releasing a single Grass Pledge tower that acts as a shield to Blizzard. Terraspin lands on the ground, Barry laughing in confidence. Barry: Oh yeah! It may not be full power yet, but we’ve still got it down! Now Torterra, use Stone Edge! Ben: Show off a little magic! Water Pledge! Torterra stomps the ground, blue jagged stones breaking out of the ground and traveling towards Terraspin. Terraspin glows with a blue aura, channeling its energy. Terraspin stomps the ground, as a Water Pledge tower shoots out and blocks Stone Edge. Barry: What?! Ben: You’re not the only one who’s gotten a hang of the move. Give us all you’ve got! Terraspin: Blast! Silver is sitting along the edge of a cliff, staring out to the open ocean. Dawn comes over and sits down beside him. Dawn: Uh, hi. Silver: Hey. Done watching Ben train? I’d figure that you enjoy watching him train. Dawn: He is charming and funny. But watching him train is nothing that I need to do. I, wanted to speak to you, and thank you. Silver: I don’t know what for. Dawn looks away, brushing her bangs along the side of her head. Dawn: Ursula had said, that you were ready to dive in after me at the Whirl Cup contest. I had time to think about it in my stay at the hospital, but you were right there when I came out. You have always been by my side on this journey. Silver: I haven’t done that much. I’ve helped you train a bit, but mostly I’ve just been following you around. Dawn: But, when I asked you to travel with me, you did so without a second thought. You have been moral support this entire trip. I, I didn’t come to this region with the plan to compete again. It was a flighting moment when I agreed to. And, if I’m being honest with myself, it was simply to show off to you. Silver: You don’t have to show off to me at all, Dawn. I had always been aware of your skill. I, I watched your Grand Festival performance on TV. Dawn: Huh? You did? You never… Silver: Mentioned it, yeah. Remember what I said about me doing this journey with a fresh start? I’m, not sure I would’ve been able to do that on my own. I had never traveled with someone before, and I had always been driven in the pursuit of power. I have eased up after meeting Ian, but that lust still exists. To be better than— Silver cuts himself off, as if he’s ashamed. Dawn reaches over, placing her hand on top of his. Dawn: It’s okay. You can tell me. I promise not to judge. Silver keeps his face turned away from Dawn, but relaxes a bit. Silver: My, brother. Most of my journey so far, was to become stronger than my brother. Dawn: That sounds, a lot like Paul. Silver: But now, I want to move away from that. Will that still be an end goal? Most likely. But it is no longer the sole focus of my journey. That’s why I’m enjoying my travels with you. You make me feel, as if there is more to the world than just strength. Silver looks Dawn in the eyes, them being sincere. Silver: I guess I should be the one thanking you, Dawn. You’ve helped me out just by being there. Dawn: (Emotionally) And you the same. Dawn leans in slightly, as does Silver. An explosion occurs, followed by a cheer. Ben: Oh yeah! Again! Water Pledge! Barry: Grass Pledge! Dawn and Silver break away, embarrassed as they turn their attention to the training match. Terraspin uses Water Pledge, the towers traveling all the way over to Torterra. Torterra releases two towers of Grass Pledge, which collides with Water Pledge. It erupts on the field, creating a swampy terrain around them. Ben: That’s the way! We’ve mastered Water Pledge! Terraspin: Blastoise! Carl: Bah. That is just one variation of it. The usage of that move is entirely dependent on your imagination. Ben: In that case, we’ll continue to work on it. Thank you, Pledge Guru. Carl: Sure. Now get off my island. Barry: Pledge Guru, sir! Please allow me to train with you a little longer! I’m sure with a little more guidance! Carl: I do not plan on giving you any more guidance. You have enough of a concept to where I am irrelevant. Now leave. Barry and Torterra look disappointed, as Ben returns Terraspin. He heads over to Silver and Dawn, the two returning as well. Ben has an assuming grin on his face. Ben: Well now. Did you two enjoy a little private time? Dawn: What?! No, it was nothing of the sort! Ben: I jest with you, Dawn. I know a proper lady like yourself isn’t that whimsical. Dawn: Uh, yes. Quite right! Silver: If we hurry, we can make it to town by nightfall. That’ll let us get on a ferry to Cianwood tomorrow. Ben: Sounds like a plan. Let’s hustle. Main Events * It's revealed that Ben's Terraspin, which was a Wartortle, has evolved into Blastoise. * Barry's Torterra learns Grass Pledge. * Ben's Terraspin learns Water Pledge, and reveals to have learned Mirror Coat and Blizzard. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Barry * Carl the Pledge Guru Pokémon * Terraspin the Blastoise (Ben's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Venusaur (Carl's) * Croconaw (Carl's) Trivia * Ben's Blastoise now matches closer to the version of Terraspin from the Ben 10 series. ** Using Blizzard it has a wind element like Terraspin. ** Terraspin's immunity to magic is demonstrated by Mirror Coat. ** Terraspin's possibility of using magic is based off Water Pledge. * Dawn and Silver have a heart to heart about their feelings and traveling alongside each other. * Carl is still upset that trainers keep finding him. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver